


Ghostly Gravy

by Bonuscat



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e12-13 Phantom Planet, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving, i guess, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonuscat/pseuds/Bonuscat
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in the Fenton household, and, of course, anything regarding the Fentons has a tendency to get out of hand. Maybe one year they'll have a normal holiday dinner.
Kudos: 26





	Ghostly Gravy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I don't know how to cook and I don't own Danny Phantom.

So far, Danny thought Thanksgiving was going smoothly. Though his mother's parents hadn't arrived yet, his paternal grandmother and grandfather were reading and doing needlepoint on the couch, and Aunt Alicia had just set a rhubarb pie – which Danny was not touching – next to Danny's grandfather's homemade broccoli casserole. Danny himself was helping Maddie make some last-minute gravy while Jazz stirred some yams.

"Danny, could you put the salt and pepper in for me?" Maddie called over her shoulder as she reached in the refrigerator to grab the milk for the gravy. Her son shook the in seasonings as Maddie poured a small amount of milk.

_Glowing green_ milk, Danny saw with a jolt. Maddie jerked the carton back, having also seen the mix-up, and Danny shot an ice-ray at the ectoplasm already falling into the pan in an attempt to stop it. He missed, and only succeeded in encasing the entire pan just as the slimy substance melded into the contents below and the ice began to glow an increasing olive color. Amethyst eyes met two pairs of aquamarine. "Going ghost!"

"Did somebody say _ghost_?" Jack bellowed, charging into the kitchen with a Fenton Bazooka seemingly pulled from thin air. Maddie and Jazz readied their ecto-weapons and Danny's powered up an ecto-blast just as the ice melted into vapor.

An unshapen green-brown monster emerged from the steam, its mouth opened in a gurgling roar. It stretched a gooey arm to grab the yams still cooking next to it, pan, spoon, and all dispatched down its gullet. With a chorus of shouts, bolts of green energy were shot at the slimy mass from each of the Fentons, but were absorbed into the ghostly blob.

Relentless, Jack grabbed one of the yams leftover from Jazz's candied yams and threw it like a football into the blob's gaping maw as it roared again. "Take that, ghost!" The blob's voracious roar was abruptly cut off as it seemed to choke on the tuber, but soon swallowed it. The blob roared even louder than before and threw Jack into the far wall, leaving a Jack-shaped imprint in the drywall.

"Leave my husband alone you putrid blob of ectoplasmic starch!" Maddie cried as she pulled an ecto-staff from her belt and swung it towards the blob's semblance of a head.

In the living room, Aunt Alicia looked up from her whittling. "Y'all hear something?" Danny's grandmother and grandfather each glanced up from their relative hobbies and shook their heads. With a shared shrug, all three went back to their pastimes.

Back in the kitchen, the other Fentons were still in battle. "You need to _chill out_!" Danny yelled as he tried to freeze the mixture of gravy, yams, and newly acquired rhubarb pie. The ethereal ice stopped the blob for a moment before it broke free again. He put a shield around himself and his parents as the ghost pounded a fist towards the floor. "Wait, where's Jazz?" Danny asked, panicked. He watched the ghost with dreading realization as it swallowed a bowl of mashed potatoes. "I'm coming Jazz!" he released the shield and swung a flurry of kicks and icy-blue punches at the growing blob.

"Danny, get back!" Jazz ordered from the kitchen doorway, a Fenton Thermos in hand.

"Not now, Jazz! I have to rescue yo—oh," Danny facepalmed. "You went to get a thermos after the ecto-blasts didn't work." He swiftly backed away as Jazz activated the thermos, turning back to Fenton for good measure. _I don't want there to be even a_ chance _of getting stuck in there with Aunt Alicia's rhubarb._

Jack dusted the remaining bits of drywall of his jumpsuit and cleared his throat. "Well, at least the turkey didn't come to life this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. Thanks for reading! Hope you have a good Thanksgiving!


End file.
